


Getting Better

by KaraMergen



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 12:22:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2850728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaraMergen/pseuds/KaraMergen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akane and Ginoza are coping with their losses together, and slowly but surely, they are getting better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Better

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the [Secret Santa](http://ppsecretsanta.tumblr.com/post/106146364396/from-kara-mergen-url-kara-mergen-to-kelley) event.

Ginoza's left sleeve is empty: getting an artificial arm fitted is something of an art form, his prosthetist says, and true art can't be rushed.

"I don't know, it just feels a little weird sometimes," Ginoza laughs, and Akane nods in return. Their jokes don't really sound like jokes, but Akane still remembers the torturous first days when Ginoza couldn't talk at all. There are times when awkward conversations about medical problems can be almost uplifting, she thinks.

"You know?" Ginoza points at his holographic reader. Akane doesn't recognize the e-book he is reading, but it looks like a classical foreign work. Akane isn't really into literary fiction herself, and to her knowledge, neither is Ginoza: the only author he seems to be interested in is that obscure Russian writer with a weird last name and somewhat depressive plots not quite unlike the bleak Russian landscapes. As far as she can tell, this isn't one of his novels, but it doesn't matter as long as Ginoza is entertained. "Back in the past, people used metal hooks as prosthetic hands. _Hooks_. Can you even imagine that?"

"No, and I'm glad that I don't _need_ to," Akane cringes comically.

His criminal coefficient is well over the safe limit now, but for the first time in a long while, Ginoza looks almost… alright. He is pale and thin, and there are dark circles under his eyes, but Akane no longer feels the urge to shield him from everything with her own body.

"Karanomori-san told me to say hi to you. Kunizuka-san… well, she didn't say anything, but she gave me a very long stare," she adds with a grin. Kunizuka used to be a total enigma to her, but now she knows how to decipher her expressions. "She doesn't like to show it, but she's so glad that you're eating properly again… They'll come to see you later."

"Are _you_ eating properly though?" Ginoza attempts to give her a stern look, but it just doesn't work without his old glasses. To Akane's surprise, they are nowhere to be seen. "I may not be an inspector anymore, but I'm older than you, and when I say that you need to care more about yourself, it means exactly what it means."

Says the man who didn't even notice his injury back at the factory because his father was all he could think about.

"Oh, cut it out, Ginoza-san!" Akane sticks her tongue out at him. "You're not even my real mom!"

It takes him a couple of seconds to get it.

Someday they will stop teasing each other like helpless and clueless middle school kids. Someday they will finally discuss everything, and blame themselves, and try their best to console each other in all kinds of clumsy ways. The cherry trees are about to start blooming; when the alleys turn pink, they will surely walk out of the hospital together.

And then, at last, they will muster the strength to talk about their dearest friend.


End file.
